Catfolk
Catfolk are a race of sentient humanoid creatures that bear many physical attributes in common to various families of cat. Catfolk are native to the savannah of southwestern Vhir, which they simply call The Homelands and the Deepwilds Rainforest in south Farthrone. Physical Description Catfolk are humanoid in figure with many cat-like features. These include a tail, enlarged ears, retractable claws and whiskers, as well as many other features. They are covered in short fur, which can vary from brown or tan to whites and greys. Their fur can be striped, spotted or both. Catfolk males stand at about 5'5" to 6'6" at the tallest. Female catfolk are larger than the males, standing at about 5'8" to 6'11". Some male catfolk grow manes around their head and neck, and the hair under their jaw and on their chin tends to grows longer as well. Catfolk who hail from the Homelands most typically have a light single shade of fur, while those from the Deepwilds may have spots or stripes and are normally darker in shade. The Homelands For more detail on the workings of Homelands catfolk, try this link Society Catfolk society in the Homelands is primarily tribal, consisting of small villages dotting the wide acres of the savannah. Catfolk normally elect a group of elders and worthy folk who typically have some form of magical talent. Catfolk see little distinction between a blood relative and a member of their tribe. Culture Catfolk culture in the Homelands is focused on the relationships of the tribe. The tribe is considered family and all matters of family dispute are considered the problems of the tribe. The relationship between child and parent is the only relationship that is considered 'more important' than the tribe. A catfolk is considered an adult on their 20th birthday. This transition into adult is marked with a celebration and the giving of gifts, typically weapons or other tools considered to represent adulthood. Deepwilds The catfolk living in the Deepwilds Rainforest live in one of the most dangerous environments on Tolas. Their customs and ways are a reflection of that tough environment. Society Catfolk from the Deepwilds have a tribal society. Due to the dangers of their surroundings they have a great deal of respect for martial prowess and survival skills. Catfolk leaders are chosen for their perceived strength and ability to protect the tribe from danger. Deepwilds catfolk are also usually not welcoming of members of other tribes. The establishment of Pow's Clearing in 680LN has mitigated some of the worst of inter-tribal tensions and allowed the Deepwilds catfolk to begin to develop as a more powerful body. As a result of this unity and population growth, young catfolk began leaving the hostile jungle to nearby regions such as the Amaran region or the city of Moondial, where their natural hardiness and adaptability made them excellent sailors or mercenaries. Culture In the Deepwilds, the most important aspect of culture is the defense of the tribe. Matters between tribe members are resolved by a leader figure. Category:Catfolk Category:Races